A Trainer's Punishment No More Fighting!
by GrowlanaGrowlithe
Summary: Finale Chapter up!
1. Never the same

**A Trainer's punishment! NO MORE FIGHTING!!! **

**Chapter 1: Never the same!**

I do not own Pokemon! If I did Pikachu would be blue!

One stormy afternoon a trainer named Kevin and his partner Sparks a Pikachu was running for cover in a horrid storm. They noticed a little shop in the middle of the forest.Wile ignoring the sign outside the shop that said "trainers aren't welcome!" they ran right in. At the door he was greeted by a kind old lady named Annie. Kevin asked Annie what she sold there and replied "we sell magic here." "WHAT!!!" shouted Kevin and Sparks. Annie told Kevin he could spend the night until the storm was over. He walked to the back and was greeted by a Pachirisu. A Persian was sleeping in the far back on a purple bed. And in the middle was a girl at a desk at a laptop and a book with strange writing. Annie told him her name was Kayla and her Pachirisu was named Pachi.

Kayla walked over to Annie and said "When is dinner?" Annie replied "In a few minutes why don't you meet Kevin." They walked over to a huge table in the next room. Pachi followed Kayla and said in Pachirisu language "He may be a trainer." They sat down and asked Kevin if he was a trainer and he said he was. Sparks said in Pikachu language "Why does it matter?" Pachi said "No reason." Kayla said she was going to get drinks. She slipped an invisible powder in Kevin's drink and gave it to him. Annie walked in the room and said dinners ready. After dinner Annie showed Kevin to his room. Persian walked down the hallway with blood red eyes. At that moment he felt his heart stop. Annie told him that she patrolled the house at night. She also said after that night he may never be the same again. Sparks and Kevin looked at one another confused. Later around 11:00 he and Sparks left the room to look around. As they explored they came across Kayla's room. He started to sweat as he opened the door and noticed Kayla was on her computer. "What are you doing!!!" shouted Kayla. "What are you doing??" asked Kevin. He looked around her room and saw tons of poke balls in a corner. "Are there Pokemon in there?" asked Kevin "Not any more." replied Kayla. All of a sudden Kevin got really tired and fell on the floor. And the last thing he herd before he fell asleep was "Pokemon aren't weapons." Sparks shocked Kevin but he didn't wake up. Around 4:00 in the morning Kevin woke up in a barn not to far from the shop. Everything seemed larger than before. And he felt more furrier. All around him was other Pokemon. A meowth, an Eevee, a Piplup, a Charmander, a Buneary, a Shinx, a Growlithe, and a Vulpix. Then slowly he looked at him self he realized he was a…..

**Ilovemew003: HA cliffhanger!!!!**

**Kevin: What am I!?!**

**Ilovemew003: I'll never tell!**

**Kayla: I can't wait!!!**


	2. PikaPower!

**A Trainers Punishment!!! NO MORE FIGHTING!!!!!**

**Chapter 2: PIKAPOWER!!!**

I do not own pokemon. IF I DID!!! Ash would not be the main character!

….. He was a Pikachu!!! His hat fell on his face. His eyes started to water. At that moment Kayla came in. "Good morning everyone!!" Kayla shouted. "What's so good wakening up as a Pikachu!!" shouted Kevin. "Kevin! I despise trainers! They force pokemon to fight! So I give them a chance to see how a pokemon feels to fight!" shouted Kayla. They started argueing. Sparks walked in. So did Pachi. They watched Kevin and Kayla argue. "Twiterpated." They both said. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!!" shouted Kayla. Kayla stomped out of the barn. Kevin started to pout. "She does have a point." Said the Shinx. "I now know how a pokemon feels to fight." Said the Charmander. Eevee entered the conversation saying "We all pledge never to battle again. We were going to leave tomorrow some to change back to humans. Some to stay pokemon." Kevin left the barn. He walked all the way to the top of a hill. Then started crying. Kayla sat next to him. Hugged him and she said she was sorry for yelling at him. How long do I stay here? How ever long you like. Can I leave now!?! No, you haven't learned anything. Kevin started to walk away. I don't like not wearing clothes. "But how can I stay mad at such a cute girl." Then sparks started coming from his checks. "I'll be the best Pikachu a human can be!" ...To be continued

**ILovemew003: **Sorry so short. And the end was kinda gay too.

**Kevin: **Great a Pikachu. You could at least of made me a Charizard

or something cooler.

**Kayla: **Pikachu is perfect for you.

**Kevin: **Women.

**Ilove & Kayla: **What!

**Ilovemew003: **Ya know I might cut this story a little short with the

death of someone.


	3. Next challange!

**A Trainer's Punishment No More Fighting!!!**

**Chapter3: The next challenge**

Uh yeah I don't own Pokemon and crap what ever don't have time for this part.

... Kayla walked up to Kevin. "What are you doing?" Kevin began to blush. "He He, uh nothing." Kayla told him he had a day to get the feel of his new body so started to explore. He walked into the forest. It seemed different from before. He constantly herd talking voices. As he ventured further he noticed he was being followed. He stood still and listened. A yellow blur flashed in front of him. Then he was shocked from behind. OW!! It was a Shiny Shinx! (The other one was blue so don't get mixed up.) "Hey!!! You jerk what was that for!" The Shinx just stood there growling. "You are such a wimp!" Shinx jumped behind him and started biting him. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Kevin started to build up energy. But he couldn't control it Sparks flew and the Shinx left. "I feel so tired." Kevin passed out. He woke up in the shop. A customer came in. It was a little girl with a basket and flowers. "What a cute Pikachu!" Kevin was focused on how he got in the shop. The girl picked him up and hugged him. "Pika!" Kevin didn't realize he couldn't speck human. The girl put him down got her Magic and left. Kevin left the shop to look for Kayla. But he had something else on his mind. He lost a fight.

**ILM: **Sorry this one is short too.

**Kevin:** Sob

**ILM:** sissy

**Kevin: **You suck!

**ILM: **What! Thats it! You gonna DIE! Or I'll make you do something embarrassing. Email if you want a pic of Kevin!


	4. Leo the Shinx!

**A Trainer's Punishment No More Fighting!!!**

Ok for those who don't understand the story so far this is what's going on. Kevin, a 13 year old boy (I never really told you all his age so now you know.) Is stuck in the forest in the rain. Him and his Pokemon, Sparks a Pikachu find a shop in the forest and go in. They meet an old lady called Annie and a 12 year old girl (once again I never told you her age.) named Kayla. Kayla and her Pachirisu turned Kevin into a Pikachu.(remember when I said he woke up in the barn it is small and located about 25ft from the shop so now it should be easier to picture.) Some stuff happened and then Kevin entered the forest came across a Shiny Shinx and lost his first fight. So I hope this helped you understand now. Oh and I forgot to say is that Kevin has black hair blue eyes his hat is red sides (like ash's first hat from Kanto.) and has a yellow lighting bolt on the front rather than ash's wired thing. Kayla has brown hair light green eyes has a pink and white hoodie and light blue shorts.(It's based in the summer.)

Now thats out of the way lets continue.

**Chapter4: Leo the Shiny Shinx**

Pokemon don't own I don't care.

... "Man my first fight and I lost. That sucks. Hmmm where's Sparks?" Kevin searched for Sparks in the barn then the shop. "Sparks!" Kevin Didn't want to waste anymore time looking for Sparks so he went back to looking for Kayla. As the afternoon came he still saw no sign of Kayla, Sparks or anyone. (Besides Annie.) Kevin began to panic. He doesn't like being alone. He eventually gave up and went back into the barn. He found a bit of hay and fell asleep. That night as he slept Persian came in the barn. "My dear child your journey has just begun. You were led here for a reason. May Ho-oh watch over you." Kevin woke in the morning refreshed and went off to look for Kayla and Sparks.

But with the help of his sense of smell he got side tracked by the smell of food somewhere in the forest. "Hmmm smells like pancakes but who makes pancakes in a forest?" Kevin followed the smell until he came to a cave. "Hello! I smell food!" Kevin ventured further then was tackled. "Get away thief!" Kevin looked shocked It was the Shiny Shinx! "Give me back my food!" The Shinx used roar on Kevin and he tried to flee but the Shinx chased him all around. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Kevin ran all around until he hit a tree. "Ow!" Kevin sat on the ground rubbing his nose. "What a wimpy thief. If your gonna steal then at least don't get caught." Shinx walked up to Kevin an sniffed him.

"Hmmm you don't smell like those flat circle thingies." Shinx backed up. "What's your name?" Kevin was puzzled. Why would he care? It's Kevin. Kevin? What a stupid name for a Pikachu!!! Shinx burst out laughing. Ok then what's yours wise guy!! It's Leo. Much more suited name for my kind. Leo got serious again. Now have you seen a circle thing anywhere? No. Hmmmm. Leo ran off to look for it. "Hey Wait!" Kevin was very confused. Hmmmm. First Sparks an d Kayla go missing and now things are being stolen. Maybe a riot will start too! Well anyway were is everyone? Suddenly Pachi came running. What's wrong Pachi? RIOT!!! At that moment Pokemon started running and saying "GET THE HUMANS!!!" Oh crap. To Be Continued...

**ILM: **Hope you all understand the story now. If not just email me and I'll fill you in with **GREAT** detail.


	5. Onward we go

**A Trainer's Punishment. No More Fighting!!**

**Chapter 5: Onward we go**

Sorry it took so long to update my computer broke so I had to get a new one.

Pachi ran up to Kevin. "Kayla is in trouble you need to save her!" Kevin was still looking at the stampede behind them. In the front was a Nidoking and tailing right behind were two enraged Toterra and Tyranitar. Nidoking stop right in front of them. "Who dares stand in our way!" Kevin looked up and began to feel warm. "I'm standing in your way! And I'm not going to budge an inch!" Pachi look shockingly at Kevin thinking he was insane."Don't pick a fight with them their 10 times your size! Anyway they didn't catch Kayla!" Kevin glared at them with pure hatred in his eyes as Pachi led him away.

"Only a little further." Pachi led Kevin deep into the forest until they stopped at the water waterfall. " Here we are." Kevin looked at the waterfall. As it came crashing down water sprayed every were. "Now all we need to do is go into the falls." Kevin's eyes opened real wide in the thought of actually going into the falls. As they walked toward it the sound of the roaring falls made his spine tingle. "Is she is really in there?" Pachi glared back at him. "What are you A wuss!" When they entered the falls he felt the water seep into his fur and he began to get chills. On the other side was a little garden. They ran up to the bushes and saw a pink Buneary with green eyes in a cage next to a vortex. "Were is Kayla?" Pachi pointed to the pink Buneary. Then all of a sudden a Rhydon pick up the cage and was entering the vortex. Kevin ran out of the bushes and ran into the Rhydon. "Kayla!" He fell in to the vortex and was on his way to an adventure to the world full wonders and corruption.

**G.G.:** Part two is called The Diamond Oracle.


End file.
